The Perfect Date
by Areyl
Summary: Kari can't seem to understand what girls see in her best friend, TK, so she dares him to take her out on the perfect date. Kari is convinced that she can resist TK's boyish good looks and charismatic charm. But what starts out as a friendly challenge turns out to be more than they bargained for. Will these two best friends turn out to be more than friends? Read and find out!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from** _ **Digimon.**_

 _So long story short. I recently discovered Digimon Adventures tri. on Hulu and it rekindled my love for one of my favorite childhood anime. So I decided to channel all of that inspiration into a Takari fanfic for your reading pleasure (yay!)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Kari couldn't focus. She had been stuck on the same page in her textbook for the last half hour, working on the same tedious math problem. Her attention however kept drifting to the two girls sitting a couple of tables away. She recognized them from her homeroom class, though she hardly ever spoke to them. They were whispering to each other and sending furtive glances in Kari's general direction. She already knew what – or rather _who_ – was piquing the girls' interest.

TK Takaishi sat across from Kari, quietly absorbed in his own work and blissfully unaware of the attention he was garnering from the two girls nearby. Kari observed him for a moment, noting the way his blue eyes moved across the pages of his textbook as he read.

Kari frowned and raised an eyebrow at him. "I just don't get it."

"Hmm?" TK said absentmindedly without looking up. "It's easy. You just have to divide the product by–"

"I'm not talking about the homework, TK."

He stopped what he was doing and shot her a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about then?"

Before Kari could respond the two girls approached their table, smiling and giggling coquettishly.

"Hi TK," they said in unison.

"Hey Yukina, Ami," TK said, giving a small wave.

One of the girls, Yukina, turned to Kari and smiled.

"Hello Kari," she greeted warmly.

"Hello," Kari said, returning the gesture.

"We were just on our way out and thought we'd say hi," explained Ami as she playfully nudged Yukina towards TK.

Kari noticed Yukina's cheeks flush a pinkish hue as she coyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks again for inviting us to go see your brother's concert with you, TK," Yukina said. "We had a really good time."

"No problem," TK replied. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed it."

Kari watched with mild amusement as the girls engaged TK in idle chitchat. She wasn't one to get jealous of the girls who were constantly vying for TK's attention. In spite of what other people believed, they were only best friends after all.

"Well we'd better get going," Yukina said after a while. "See you guys around."

The four of them exchanged goodbyes and then the two girls made their way out of the library.

Once Kari was sure the girls were out of earshot, she turned to TK and said, " _That._ I don't get how you do _that_."

"Do what exactly?" asked TK, cocking his head to one side.

Kari looked at him pointedly. "C'mon, TK. You and I both know you're a chick-magnet. What's your secret? What are you doing on these dates to sweep girls off their feet?"

"Dates?" TK smirked, amused by her speculation. "I wouldn't call them 'dates', Kari. I would only take a girl out on dates if I was serious about her."

Kari was taken aback by his candid statement. TK's love life was a topic they often treated lightly; it hadn't occurred to her that he had genuine notions about love and romance. It was a side of TK she didn't realize existed until that moment.

"So then…" Kari hesitated, embarrassed by her own curiosity. "Have you taken a girl out on an actual date yet?"

TK regarded her for a moment, looking deeply into her brown eyes before flashing her a handsome smile.

"No, not yet," he said coolly. "But I know what I'd do if I did. I've already got the perfect date in mind."

Kari giggled. "Is that so? And what exactly do you plan on doing on this 'perfect date'?"

"I can't tell you."

Kari frowned. "Why not?"

"Telling you might jinx the whole thing," TK teased as he started putting his books into his backpack.

Kari pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're being ridiculous."

TK chuckled. "Sorry, Kari. I can't take any chances."

* * *

The sun was already halfway below the horizon when TK and Kari left the library. TK accompanied Kari back to her apartment, though she insisted she would be fine to walk on her own. As they fluctuated between moments of comfortable silence and friendly conversation, an unshakeable idea began to form in Kari's mind.

"Well here we are," said TK as they reached Kari's apartment building.

When she didn't respond TK turned towards her, puzzled by the sudden change in her demeanor. She was staring at her feet and her expression was indiscernible.

"Kari? Are you okay?"

The sound of a car speeding by seemed to pull her out of her thoughts.

With a deep breath, she glanced up TK and resolutely said, "I think you should take me out on a date."

"What?!" TK exclaimed as the color rose to his cheeks. "Did you hit your head on the way here?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Kari said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm just curious. I want to know what it's like to go out on a date with the coveted TK Takaishi. Besides this will be a great way to test run your perfect date."

"Test run?" repeated TK, baffled by her words.

Kari nodded her head assuredly. "I'd be able to give you a lot of tips and pointers you know."

"You must really think I'm that bad at planning a decent date, huh?" TK joked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just don't think you'll be able to charm me the way you charm your throng of fangirls."

He eyed Kari for some time, wishing that he could read her mind. Though she stood before him collectedly waiting for his response, the eagerness in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Well what do you say?"

"Alright, you're on," TK said at last, accepting her challenge. "But if we're going to do this then you have to let me ask you out on the date."

"Fine," Kari said with a playful smirk. "Ask me."

To her surprise, TK stepped up to her and took her hands in his. He stood unnervingly close as his face took on a tender expression.

"Kari I have a lot of fun hanging out with you and I'd really like for us to spend more time together," said TK as he held her gaze. "Would you like to go out on a date with me this Friday?"

For an instant Kari thought had forgotten how to breathe. Luckily the moment passed as quickly as it came. TK stepped back as a lopsided grin tugged at his lips.

"How was that?" he asked humorously.

"Not bad," Kari replied, trying to regain her composure. "So Friday it is."

"I'll pick you up at six," TK said as he turned to leave. "Goodnight Kari."

"Goodnight TK."

With that the two friends parted ways. Before stepping into her building, Kari looked back and watched TK's silhouette turn a corner and disappear. She then glanced at her hand and smiled. Although she still didn't quite understand it, she could was starting to see why girls were so easily captivated by the blond-haired digidestined.

* * *

 _Please take a moment to write a review. I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from** _ **Digimon.**_

 _Thanks for the kind reviews so far. I sympathize with you, siriAshtpen. The writers love trolling us with this Takari nonsense. But I guess that's what fanfics are for right?_

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"You're doing what?!" Tai exclaimed while nearly choking on his food. "With who?!"

"Relax, Tai," Kari insisted, eyeing her brother curiously. "It's not what you think."

"A date with TK doesn't seem like such a bad thing," Aguman stated as he shoveled a ball of rice into his mouth.

"Better that it's TK than one of the guys on your soccer team, Tai," Gatmon added matter-of-factly.

Kari was sitting with Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon around the dinner table when she revealed her Friday night plans. Tai scrutinized his younger sister, speechless and paralyzed by shock. It had always been his personal mission to fend off any guy who got too close to Kari; but he never expected one of them to be TK. He was completely unprepared to handle this situation.

"So what exactly are his intentions with you?" Tai demanded, taking on a fatherly tone.

"Intentions?" Kari repeated, stifling a laugh. "Tai, this is TK we're talking about. And like I said, it's not a real date. It's just a little harmless fun."

Tai frowned, unconvinced. "I don't know if that's supposed to make me feel better."

* * *

Meanwhile just a few blocks away, TK was lying in bed talking with Matt on the phone. Patamon sat nearby, happily nibbling on a cookie.

"Kari really asked you out? Did she hit her head or something?"

Even over the phone the disbelief in Matt's voice was as clear as day.

TK chuckled. "Is it really that hard to believe that Kari would go out with me?"

"But it's not really a date, right?"

"No, I guess not," TK said reluctantly. "She says she doesn't understand what the other girls see in me."

"Well you two have been friends for a long time," Matt suggested.

TK stretched his arm over his head and gazed pensively at the ceiling. His mind ran wildly with thoughts. There were so many questions he wanted to ask his older brother, and yet he didn't quite know where to begin.

"I know I don't need to tell you this," Matt said after a while. "But just be careful. This is Kari we're talking about. I can only imagine how Tai's taking the news."

"Don't worry, Matt," reassured TK. "You know I would never do anything to hurt Kari."

"I know," Matt said, smiling at the sincerity in his younger brother's voice.

After getting off the phone with Matt, TK sat up in bed and started thinking about all the things he needed to prepare by Friday. He glanced at the calendar that hung by his desk and noted that tomorrow was already Thursday.

"Maybe I should've given myself some more time to prepare, huh Patamon?" said TK as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, TK," Patamon replied, flying up to nestle on his partner's shoulder. "I'm sure Kari will love whatever you end up doing."

"Thanks, Patamon," TK said, smiling at the little orange furball. "Guess I've got some phone calls to make. It's going to be a long night."

* * *

The next day started out like any other. TK came by the Kamiyas' apartment to pick up Kari like he often did. Though he didn't say it out loud, he was relieved to find that Tai had left earlier that morning for soccer practice. TK wasn't quite ready to hear a lecture from Kari's protective older brother.

They walked to school together, talking about nothing in particular, and the rest of the school day progressed uneventfully. They agreed to refrain from telling their other friends about their anticipated date. The last thing they wanted was any unwanted speculation about an innocent outing between two friends.

The final bell sounded throughout the school as students buzzing with eager chatter poured out into the halls. Kari stayed for an extra study session with her friends before heading home. As she left the classroom, she pulled out her phone to check the time. Five o'clock on the dot. Most of the students had already gone home so the halls were practically empty. Just as she was making her way down the corridor she spotted Sora exiting another room. Kari smiled and waved at the older digidestined.

"Hey Kari," Sora greeted as she approached her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished a study session with some girls in my class," she explained. "You?"

"Group project," Sora replied, gesturing to the room she had just left.

She gazed at Kari for a moment while recalling a conversation she had with Tai earlier that day.

"So is it true?" she said at last "About you and TK?"

"Oh no," Kari said, pursing her lips. "Who told you?"

Sora gave an understanding smile. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Tai is just a little worried, that's all."

"He doesn't have to be," Kari insisted. "It's not like it's a real date."

"Right, so I heard," said Sora with a reluctant smile. "So then this date doesn't have anything to do with you having feelings for TK?"

Kari blinked in surprise at the unexpected question. "No of course not. We're just friends."

Sora nodded her head, though her eyes were clouded with doubt. Kari bit her lip nervously, unsure of whether to give voice to her thoughts.

"Can I ask you something, Sora?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Tai and Matt are your best friends, right?"

"Yes."

"But then at some point you started developing feelings for them, right?"

Sora felt the color rise to her cheeks as she averted Kari's gaze.

"S-sure," she stuttered, shifting uncomfortably in her place.

"So what changed? What did you see that wasn't there before?"

"Actually I think it was what I saw that had always been there," Sora explained with a tenderness in her voice. "It just took me a while to realize it."

When Kari looked at her questioningly, Sora contemplated another way to explain it. The group project she was working on suddenly came to mind.

"Friendship is like light going through a prism," Sora explained. "The light has been shining one way for so long but when you shine it through a prism, you realize that there are different shades to your friendship. Those colors have always been there; you've just never seen then before. And then sometimes one of those shades turns out to be more special to you than the others."

"I see," Kari said as she considered the analogy.

Sora smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Kari's shoulder.

"If you say that you and TK are just friends then I believe you," she said. "I know it's possible to care deeply about a friend without having to be in love with them."

"Thanks Sora," Kari said appreciatively.

She bid Sora goodbye and made her way home. All the while, Sora's words ran continuously through Kari's mind. She had always believed that she knew everything there was to know about TK. Their past adventures in the Digital World and the fact that they were both the youngest digidestineds had forged close bonds between them. But all of a sudden Kari found herself wondering if maybe there was a shade of TK she had not yet seen.

* * *

 _Please review! Thanks a million!_


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from** _ **Digimon.**_

 _So here's a fun fact about me. Takari was the reason I got into writing fanfics. Without them, I probably wouldn't have been sucked into this world of fandoms and ships and OTPs. I suppose I have them to thank for my insanity._

 _I used to write under a different penname when I first started out on this site. If you're interested in reading my very first Takari story, just search for_ _ **The Promise by Moonlight by Elsie Plateau.**_

 _Anyway enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Friday came in the blink of an eye. TK had rushed off as soon as the final bell rang to make some last minute preparations, leaving Kari to walk home with Tai. The afternoon sun shined through the trees, creating glittering patches of light on the sidewalk. Kari was chatting about an incident in class when she noticed that Tai had been pensively quiet for some time.

"So," Tai began, trying to mask the apprehension in his voice. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Not really," she coolly replied. "But I can tell you are."

Tai pursed his lips. "I'm your big brother. It's my job to worry even if the guy taking you out tonight is only TK."

Kari smiled warmly at him, appreciating the sentiment. As soon as they arrived home, Kari jumped into the shower and immediately began getting ready. She and TK had hung out many times before, just the two of them. But she knew she had to put it in her mind that tonight was going to be different. That instead of hanging out with her best friend, she was going on a date with one of the school's most desired guys.

Kari glanced at her closet and sighed, realizing that she hadn't thought much about her outfit for the evening. TK had been tightlipped about what they were going to be doing so choosing an appropriate outfit proved to be slightly challenging. She stood before the mirror in her room and held up several dresses to her body, giving each one careful consideration. With Gatoman's help, she was finally able to narrow her choice down to an off-the-shoulder coral pink dress.

For the first time, as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, Kari felt a flutter of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. In spite of herself she wondered if TK would like this dress; but she quickly pushed the thought out of mind.

 _Don't be ridiculous, Kari,_ she thought as she smoothed the skirt of the dress.

Gatoman sat on the bed, watching her human companion with keen interest.

"Kari, what exactly do you do on a date?" she asked while Kari was putting on a little eyeshadow.

"Well," Kari replied, giving the question some thought. "Sometimes you go out for dinner or watch a movie together. It really depends I guess."

"But don't you and TK do that already?"

The digidestined stopped what she was doing and glanced at Gatoman, slightly surprised by the acute observation.

"Yeah, I guess we do," she said, struggling to come up with a better explanation. "But people who go on dates usually have feelings for each other. You know feelings that go beyond friendship."

"So does that mean you have feelings for TK?" the feline digimon innocently asked.

Much to Kari's relief, the doorbell sounded before she could answer the question. Outside in the living room, Tai got up off the couch to answer the door. He had spent the last hour ruminating over the speech he was going to give TK. And now the time had finally come.

He opened the door to find TK standing there with a handsome smile, wearing a black blazer over a dark teal shirt and jeans.

"Hey Tai," TK greeted, trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice.

"TK," Tai said in a serious manner as he stepped aside to let the younger boy in.

They stood in the hallway for what seemed like a long tense moment. TK shifted awkwardly in his place while Tai gazed at him with the severity of a police interrogator.

"So you're taking Kari out tonight," Tai said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if you did anything to hurt her."

TK froze in his place and swallowed hard, unsure of how to respond. Just then Kari appeared in the hallway looking very cross.

"Tai, stop scaring TK," she firmly stated, sending her brother a pointed glare.

TK's eyes widened in pleasant surprise at the sight of her. He had always thought Kari was pretty; but tonight she looked breathtaking. He was nearly at a loss for words when she stepped up to him and smiled affably.

"You look beautiful, Kari," he blurted out, not caring anymore that Tai was within arm's reach.

Kari blinked at his unexpected compliment as the color rose to her cheeks. TK's handsome look tonight also didn't go unnoticed. Had his always been so strikingly blue? Kari mentally kicked herself for staring as her gaze fell to her feet.

"Thank you," she replied shyly. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

Just then TK brought out something from behind him: two red roses. Kari let out a small, almost imperceptible gasp as she accepted his gift.

"Two roses?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Actually, it's a whole bouquet," he explained with a charming smile. "But getting the rest of them is part of our date."

Though she didn't say it out loud, TK was astonishingly doing well so far. She could feel a flutter of excitement and anticipation as she turned to Tai to give him a quick embrace.

"I'll have her back by ten thirty," TK assured as he opened the door for Kari.

"Yeah, you better," Tai said only half-seriously this time.

In spite of himself, he knew TK would treat Kari the right way. In fact, there was no other guy he trusted more to be with his little sister. Outside TK led Kari to the car and helped her into the backseat. Kari glanced questioningly at the driver sitting in front as TK slid into the seat beside her. The driver looked oddly familiar, though Kari couldn't quite place where she knew him from.

"You rented a car and driver for the night?" she asked incredulously.

"This is Ryo," introduced TK, giving the driver a pat on the shoulder. "He's the drummer in Matt's band."

"Hey," Ryo said with a wave of his hand. "Don't mind me."

"His parents run a transportation service in town and he kind of owes me a favor," TK explained in a hushed voice as he secured his seatbelt.

Kari just smiled and leaned back in her seat. The car slowly pulled out of the parking lot and began heading for its surprise destination. All the while she gazed out at the blur of buildings passing by, still trying to process this side of her best friend she had never seen before. He was suave, charming, and full of little surprises. Needless to say, Kari couldn't wait to see what else he had in store for the evening.

* * *

 _Please review! Thanks!_


End file.
